


Evermore

by Ms_Mushrooms (ShinyRed)



Category: Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Songfic, well... its heavily inspired by one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28544676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyRed/pseuds/Ms_Mushrooms
Summary: Cedric laments over losing you
Relationships: Cedric the Sorcerer/Reader
Kudos: 3





	Evermore

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm several years too late but I heard "Evermore" from Beauty and the Beast (2017) a few days ago and I can't stop listening to it

This wasn’t supposed to happen. He wasn’t meant to feel like this, to yearn and ache for someone-- to _love_ someone as much as he loved you. But here he stood, unable to stop the frantic storm of emotions coursing through his mind and body.

Cedric had been on the path to greatness. He had everything he had ever wanted; recognition from those who doubted him, acceptance from those who shunned him, friendship from those who somehow always believed in him. As much as he appreciated these things, he knew that now he didn’t need them to be content with himself and his life. In fact, Cedric prided himself on not needing anybody, not for many years now, and he had been perfectly content living out the rest of his days in relative solitude.

Until, of course, he met you.

Your romance had been a whirlwind, completely unexpected and uprooting the both of you from your comfortable, habitual lifestyles. The two of you learned from each other and grew, both closer together and as individuals. Everything had been too good to be true. Now he could only stand in silence and watch from his tower window as you ran across the castle gardens, helpless to stop you. He knew he could. Stop you, that is. He had many opportunities to do so, but he knew that this was what you needed. So he swallowed his anguish and set you free.

His eyes followed you, watching the single speck of color in the distance, contrasted against the snow illuminated by the light of the brightest full moon Enchancia had seen in years. He should be looking at the moon, appreciating it for the rare occurrence that it was, but he couldn’t take his eyes off of you.

It would take a lifetime to get over the pain, Cedric knew this. Yet, a small part of him didn’t want to forget the way he felt in this moment. Because to forget the pain would be to forget the heartache, and the longing, and the desire, the butterflies, the fervor, the love. It comforted Cedric to know that, as much as it would pain him to remember you, he could never forget you if he tried. In a way, you would always be with him. No matter what happened. Even if you never came back…

He would wait. He knew he shouldn’t, but he had to. If he gave up on you completely then he would only be losing you all over again. Even if it meant he’d fool himself into believing that if he waited long enough, kept his door open, he might see you walk in. He might even believe you’d stay.

Loving you hadn’t been easy for Cedric. It had tested his patience and introduced him to the challenges of relationships he hadn’t previously faced. However, at the end of the day, he knew every struggle was worth it, and he knew he’d go as far as walking through hellfire, if it was for you. But now, as he felt his heart come dangerously close to becoming stone, he cursed it all. He cursed you, for daring to bring light to his life only to take it away. He cursed everyone who told him it would never last, and he cursed that they were right. He cursed himself, for a myriad of reasons. But mostly, he cursed himself for knowing that no matter how far you may be, you would never truly leave him.

For so long, you had been Cedric’s light, his inspiration, his muse. Once you became a part of Cedric’s life, you very quickly became a permanent fixture. Everything Cedric did, he did it for you, or with you, or while thinking about you. That wouldn’t fade, even as you began to fade from Cedric’s view. You were still there.

So Cedric waited. And he waited. He never closed his door, and he waited. He let himself believe you would walk in, and he waited. He spent long, long nights waiting, and thinking, imagining what could have been. And he waited.

For evermore.


End file.
